


Phantom Buddy

by Sayian_Princess_Vegenta



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007), The Incredibles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Superheroes, Superpowers, Time Travel, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta/pseuds/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta
Summary: Violet gets an unexpected visitor that no one else can see. They start to form a bond and become great friends, but why is he here in the first place?
Relationships: Violet Parr & Tony Rydinger, Violet Parr/Tony Rydinger, Violet Parr/Wilbur Robinson, Willet
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. Hello there?

Violet noticed it started right after her date with Tony, Sometimes out the corner of her eye she would see the form of a person, but when she turned her head it was gone. She normally paid it no mind, thinking it was just her imagination until one day she turned to look at the figure and it didn’t disappear. 

Violet wanted to think she was the most calm and collected member of her family, but the scream that escaped her throat was one that even embarrassed her. In her room was a boy, he had black hair, around her age and he too was screaming. By the time Her father ran up the stairs into her room she didn’t have a voice anymore.

“Violet! What happened? What's wrong?” Bob’s voice boomed in the small room with Helen behind him on high alert

“He’s In my room!” She tried to scream, but her voice barely came out louder than her heart beat.

Her parents looked around in search of the mysterious stranger, and both her brothers stood in front of her protectively though Jack-Jack was still unsteady on his legs.

Violet couldn’t believe that her parents kept walking past the mysterious boy. She would point to where he was, they would look, and they’d see nothing. It's not like the boy left or moved from his spot. In fact the look on his face was the same look of panic that was on hers, he seemed to be talking to someone though she didn’t know who and she briefly wondered if it was a person who didn’t know how to control their new powers yet. 

Still Violet realized that only she was able to see him, and she called off the search explaining that it might have just been her imagination. Helen didn’t believe her since Violet’s eyes refused to remove from the spot the “boy” was at but instead of fighting with her daughter she kissed Violet's head and told her to get some much needed rest.

With everyone gone Violet looked back at the spot only to realize the boy was gone. She tried to convince herself that it was due to lack of sleep, but deep down inside she knew that wasn’t true.

/////////////////////////////

It happened again the next day while she was at school, she lifted her head up to focus on the chalkboard when the boy appeared behind her teacher. She wanted to scream again but refrained and she instead looked around the classroom. No one else seemed to notice that he was even there, even kids who she knew had powers didn’t seem to see him. She thought it was a little funny that the teacher turned around to write something on the chalkboard and didn’t see a teenage boy in their face. The silliness of it all lasted only a few seconds before she tried to ignore him again. 

Maybe she really was tired, going to school, working a part-time job, and superheroing was a lot of work for a teenager. She probably needed to take a week off to get herself back to normal.

The boy didn’t leave and no matter how hard she tried to ignore him he didn’t go away. In fact he came closer to her and she resisted the urge to back away. He looked at her like she was a puzzle, some kind of science experiment. It seemed like he came up with a plan because he lifted up his hand to her and pointed at it.

Violet looked at him confused, when he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out. He tried again, and she pointed to her ear. He seemed to understand that she couldn't hear him. So he merely pointed to her hand and put both of his together. Violet realized he wanted to see if they could touch one another. She was skeptical to say the least, but her curiosity got the better of her and she reached out. When their hands “touched” it felt like someone shocked her; she snatched her hand back, not only did she go through his hand but it hurt a little to do so. She wasn’t the only one in pain as she saw him shaking his hand really fast. She smiled and reached out again.

“Miss Parr What are you doing?”

Violet noticed all of her classmates had been watching her reach out into what they thought was empty air, Even Tony looked at her confused, she wished she was able to turn invisible but that would give her identity away and so she mumbled a nothing and shrunk in on herself. When she looked at where the boy was he was gone but she still felt the lingering tingle of their touch.

/////////////////////////////

The next time she saw him, she was alone at the park, the sun was down and she was badly hurt. She saw him sitting on a bench and walked over to join him. Again he tried to say something but she heard nothing. They just set in silence until he moved away from her and back again. In his hand was a notebook and she watched as he wrote something down. Holding it up she was able to read his messy handwriting:

_Are you ok? You’re kind of bloody?_

Violet looked down on herself, she had already taken off her superhero costume but she had yet to wash the dirt and grim from her. She nodded her head at the boy. 

_My name is Wilbur. What’s yours?_

Wilbur. She thought it was an unusual name. She opened her mouth to speak but remembered that it wouldn’t help. She didn’t have any paper so she tried to write in the air. It took a while, but soon he understood.

_Violet, like the color?_

She smiled and nodded. 

_Do you know why you are currently sitting in my parent’s flower pot?_

She scrunched up her face. Obviously he was seeing things from a different perspective than she was. She did see him walk through some desk at school that one time. She shrugged and looked up into the sky. 

_Are you sure you're ok?_

Violet looked at him, She realized that he was see through, and that he was actually floating on top of the bench, probably sitting on something higher than the bench wherever he was.

She nodded her head and smiled. She was going crazy, and she needed to rest. The mysterious boy was just a figment of her imagination and came only because she was exhausted. The boy looked like he didn’t believe her, but she looked away from him and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was alone. She got up and dragged her body back home, wanting nothing more than a hot bath and to fall into her bed. 

/////////////////////////////

Violet had slowly started to get used to the appearance of Wilbur, sometimes it was good like when he’d come when she was bored and they’d ask each other questions, sometimes it was bad like the time he popped in when she came out the shower and sometimes it was weird like right now. She was currently taking a test and Wilbur was standing over her shoulder. It didn’t help that they figured out whatever they touched the other one could see. 

Right now he was eating icecream and he kept pointing to her test whenever she got an answer that he thought was wrong. She would look up thinking the teacher saw her and when the close was clear she’d erase her answer and wait until Wilbur showed her the right one in his notebook.

She wasn't normally a cheater, but the way her life was going she didn’t have time to study like she should have. So she appreciated his help a lot.

His visits were weird. When it first started he appeared once a day, now sometimes he would come twice. This one was a third time a new record for them and she wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not.

_What are you going to do when this boring test is over?_

Violet had started to bring her own notebook that was slowly filling up with one sided question and answers. But she couldn’t bring it out this time because of the test. So she softly wrote on the outside of the paper

_Work, I tutor younger kids_

Tutor was a strong word. She helped young kids who were starting to develop their powers. She knew how scary that moment was and she didn’t want them to go through it alone especially if their parents were normal.

The bell rang and Violet watched as students slowly started to pass up their test. When she reached her teacher, there was a pause like she wanted to say something but decided against it. Instead she told Violet to take better care of herself.

It was a weird encounter sure, but Tony calling to her in the middle of the hall was even weirder. He grabbed her hand and Violet could feel a blush growing on her face.

“Hey, i enjoyed our last date.I was hoping we could go out again. When are you free next?”

She was going on another date with Tony Rydinger.

It seemed as if Violet's brain was on pause. She remembered saying some kind of time to Tony and she remembered him smiling letting go of her hand and walking away. But she doesn’t remember walking to her mom's car and she doesn’t remember the confused look on a mysterious black haired boy’s face.

When she got home she couldn’t fight the grin on her face. It had been a while since their last date, and even during that time they didn’t talk to each other. She didn’t even have his number! Still he asked her out again, so maybe they would get closer? She hoped they’d kiss and finally start dating. She buried her face in her pillow, her smile making her cheeks ache.

When she looked up Wilbur was sitting slightly above her bed looking out a window though she was sure he couldn’t see anything that she saw. It was the fourth time today. He looked at her and smiled, picked up his notebook and wrote something down.

_How was work? I got grounded for messing with my dad’s stuff._

She didn’t know who his dad was, but Wilbur told her once that he was a famous scientist. She tried to find information on him, but she didn’t even have a name to go off of.

_It was exhausting, we got a new kid and...she is a little difficult to handle._

The new girl was 5 and she had the power to create explosions. It was hard to keep her emotions in check. Any form of excitement, fear, anger or any other resulted in a boom. Some of them were small and other’s Violet had to use her powers to make sure no one got hurt.

She looked at Wilbur eating cookies and smiled

_How did you get grounded?_

As soon as he read the question he looked super sheepish. 

_I accidently spilled coffee on my dad’s blueprints for a new invention._

Violet started laughing harder, in the short time she came to know Wilbur she knew he had a flare for trouble and adventure. 

_Who was the boy earlier? I’ve never seen your face get so red!_

Violet had forgotten that Wilbur was there, But she did remember Tony holding her hand so she realized that Wilbur actually got a chance to see him.

_Oh, his name is Tony! I got a date with him, I think friday._

Violet started twisting her hair around her finger thinking about that day.

_Sounds fun, I hope we don’t see each other that day, I wouldn't want to ruin it. Where are you going? What’s he like?_

Violet didn’t mean to, but the moment Wilbur expressed Interest she unloaded on him like a broken floodgate. She started to gush about his soft brown hair and his beautiful Brown eyes. How his voice was so smooth and his hands were warm and soft

She gushed about their movie date and how he wrapped his arms around her Shoulder and they shared popcorn. She even told him how much she really really wanted to kiss him. 

Wilbur Nodded and laughed at all the right moments and Violet felt happy to finally get to talk about him to someone who wouldn’t tease her.

_I think we are going roller skating this week. I don’t know how at all._

Wilbur looked super surprised at that!

_You don’t know how to roller skate? I learned from my mom when I was like 7! I’d teach you if I could._

She thought about the offer, But told him instead that she’d rather not know so that she would fall into Tony's arms. He called her a hopeless romantic before he disappeared.

She had never actually seen him appear and disappear. It was really awkward and a little sad to her but she was sure she’d see him tomorrow. So she turned off her lights, put on headphones and listened to music as she went to sleep.


	2. Getting to know you

Wilbur was a man of many talents, he could talk his way out of mostly any trouble unless it came to his mom, He inherited a lot of his dad’s brain and compared to most people he lived a very comfortable life. Still the one thing he sometimes wished for was privacy, he had that in the form of his room but that never stopped people from barging in.

When he first started to talk to Violet he was both annoyed and interested. This random girl entered his life in a way he couldn’t explain. He tried to explain it to his dad, but his father more often than not was too busy to actually understand what he meant.

He started carrying a notebook with him everywhere, to school, to work and always around the house. However there was one place he didn’t bring it and that was the dinner table. He loved his family very much, but if anyone ever got a glimpse of him writing in it they’d want to know everything about it. 

His mother would make it a mission to “decode” his messages and he didn’t know how to explain to her that there was a strange girl that popped in and out of his life.

It always surprised him where she’d pop up, sometimes it was in his mother’s flower beds. Sometimes she was in the fireplace and sometimes she would just be floating in mid-air. He theorized that he too ended up in weird places on her end too. Probably not as often as she did considering how his house was made. 

Carl had caught him many times in the garage writing back and forth with her, he always tried to tease and pry, Wilbur stayed up late many nights trying to figure out how to avoid the conversation with him that was going to happen sooner or later.

They didn’t try to touch again, not after the first time when his hand tingled for days. He liked how weird the whole thing was, it was like his own experiment, one the universe created for him alone. He tried to use his dad’s equipment, maybe figure out why this all started. But he ended up making a huge mess and was grounded to his room. 

Wilbur didn’t know what time it was in Violet's world before she disappeared; but in his it was night time around 10pm. It was a new record for them seeing each other 4 times in one day. He wasn’t sure how tomorrow would look but he hoped it was more than once, he was punished for a week and it was always draining on his mind and body.

/////////////////////////////

The best part of his day had to be his slow lonely walk to school, it was not because he couldn’t drive or because his family wouldn’t walk with him. It was just the only time in his life when he was completely alone with his thoughts. Rain or Shine, he loved getting up early in the morning and taking it slow. Violet would sometimes join him depending on if she popped up or not. He enjoyed his walking buddy. Today was Tuesday 3 more days until her date.

_Do you plan on going to college?_

It was a question Wilbur always got, especially with his parentage. It was basically a given that he’d go to college, just he was never sure which one called to him. He had a love for many different topics, but he could never just place one down.

Would he choose robotic, engineering, computer science, music, theater, construction, Space exploration? The possibilities were endless and he often got overwhelmed. 

_Yea, just not sure which one yet. You?_

He watched as she scrunched up her nose in thought, she started to become more and more opaque, at some points during the day he couldn't see through her at all.

_I don’t know yet. My parents didn’t go to college so it’s not a big factor on my list._

Wilbur continued to ask her questions as they walked to school, he had friends so it was always a challenge to talk to both her and them at the same time. Granted they thought he was weird anyway because of his family so writing one-sided conversations didn’t turn their heads too much.

_My mom wants me to wear her old prom dress._

Prom? He wasn’t sure what schools still held prom. Of course schools still had formal dances for students, but they stopped having “Proms” due to the increase of social pressure with being popular and the increase that it had mentally and physically on children. It must be a homage to the older times.

_Prom? Are you going to wear it?_

She blimped in and out for a second, Just as Wilbur sat down for class.

_I don’t know. As her only daughter she wants to do all this bonding with me but it feels really forced, i think she's just realizing all her kids are growing up since my little brother learned to walk and talk._

She had a brother? She never mentioned them before.

_You have a brother?_

She did it again, going in and out of existence.

_I have two. One is turning 12 his name is Dash and the other is turning 3 his name is Jack-Jack._

Wilbur never minded being an only child because it never felt like he was alone, still he wondered how life would have been if he had a sibling. However as soon as he turned to write to her she was gone. However something felt different about this disappearance. It didn’t feel like it normally did when she’d just vanish, it felt like she turned invisible. Wilbur didn’t understand it but maybe it was just him.

/////////////////////////////

She popped back into his life like normal. He was sitting in his room bouncing a ball at the ceiling when she appeared sitting on his bed. She hadn’t noticed they were together again, and she nibbled on her pencil Eraser as she tried to solve what he could see as complicated math problems. He spent his time just looking at her. 

She was a really pretty girl, her long jet black hair and her blue eyes almost looking exactly like her namesake. She had her hair in a ponytail this time. He noticed that she was actually dressed up this time, not in a normal sweater or jeans but an actual dress. Her lips were covered in gloss now that he really looked at her. Wilbur wondered if it was time for that prom thing.

He saw her scribble something down really fast and peaked.

_Are you just gonna keep staring at me like a creep?_

He almost blushed, he was caught in the act.

_What are you dressed up for? Is it prom or did your date with Timmy happen today?_

She looked at him and laughed and he swore he could faintly hear it.

_His name is Tony, and no, my family is going to a special dinner for my Dad’s job._

Tony, One day Wilbur would remember it. He also understood going to fancy dinners because of someone's job, Wilbur suffered enough having his mom dress him up. It wasn’t like he didn’t like wearing a suit, because he did just when his mom picked out his outfit he always felt a bit foolish wearing it.

_Hey Vi, Question, How old are you? What grade are you in?_

She glanced up and Wilbur Guessed that it hit her too, they had been talking like this for a little more than a month and had yet to know what age each other was.

_I’m sixteen. And I'm a Junior You?_

She was older than him. Not by much but it was an interesting topic to file away for later.

_Im 15 but i'll be 16 in 4 months. I’m a junior too but I kinda skipped a grade due to my unfathomable intelligence._

He watched her smile, again he thought he could hear her but it was too faint if he did. She was much more solid then she had been so far and he took a chance and reached out.

She looked at him with the same concerned face she did the first time he did this, and he was afraid of the same results. But she reached out as well.

He still couldn’t touch her, but it didn’t hurt this time, it felt like a small tingle. He still went through her hand though.

He tried to hold her hand, anything to feel something solid, but instead it was just a warm tingle that coursed through his hand. He looked at her and she looked just as perplexed as he did, the curiosity in her eyes nearly blinded him. She lifted her other hand and placed it on his leg, he felt warm tingles there was as well.

This was an improvement. Improvement to what? Wilbur still wasn’t exactly sure. He tried to reach out and touch her hair.

“Wilbur Robinson what are you doing?” 

Wilbur jumped back and saw the face of his mother turned into a frown. He realized he was smiling like an idiot at thin air. Still when he looked over to where Violet was he saw she was having her own conversation with another person.

“Uh, that is an excellent question!” 

His mother’s gaze hardened.

“I’ve been calling you for the past 15mins. Dinner is ready, come downstairs.” 

“Yes ma’am”

Wilbur looked over to Violet she seemed to be annoyed with whoever she was talking to.

_Going to dinner, I won't have my book._

She understood why he didn’t bring it when he tried to explain the nosiness that consisted of his rather large family. He never worried when he left her in a room because somehow she would appear in front of him doing the exact same thing he left her doing.

Just as he sat down for dinner Violet appeared on the table frowning, she looked up at him and wrote in her book.

_Dad says we have to go on a family business trip this weekend so i can’t go on my date with Tony._

They created a system, when it was hard for them to write to each other, it normally consisted of asking yes or no questions. He tried not to always look like he was nodding randomly so he tried to sync his answers in response to whatever conversation his family was having.

 _This stinks, do you think i should just cancel or push the date closer?_

He shrugged his shoulders, he wanted to ask what skate park they were going to and if it was a special event. 

_Come on Will. Help me out. Eat food if I should push it closer, drink something if i should just reschedule._

Wilbur thought about the pro’s and con’s of each action, in the end he decided to take a sip of Soda.

_Yea, you’re right, it's better to reschedule then to rush it._

He smiled before eating into his lasagna.

_I’m leaving for dinner now, hopefully you don’t disappear. It's going to be super boring._

He smiled and tried to finish the food faster.

He tried to focus on his family for once, they were mentioning the fall festival that was taking place in a few weeks. He was surprised at how fast time was going especially for a person who has a time machine. 

It was in the middle of November and he wasn’t really looking forward to another year ending so fast.

He finally saw one of Violet’s brothers as she carried the little one. He mentally called this one JJ because it was easier than saying Jack-Jack over and over. 

She vanished again, and he was left feeling puzzled about why her last disappearance felt so wrong.

“Wilbur.”

He looked up and noticed his whole family was quiet and staring at him, even his dad was home early looking at him with concern.

“Wilbur sweetie are you ok? You’ve been acting very strange lately.” His mother’s worried tone made him feel guilty for some reason.

“Yea’ im fine i’ve just been thinking about an experiment i’ve been conducting.”

“Well I hope it doesn’t cause too much trouble for you or us. Don’t forget to take breaks. It's not good to go on with an unanswered question in your head.” His father’s advice made me smile and soon all his family was once again lively.

Still Violet wandered around in his head long after he left for bed. He picked up a separate book and began writing all the things he learned about her, and the circumstances that surrounded them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i aged the characters up by 2yrs. this mostly takes place after The Incredibles 2 though somethings might be different.


	3. Are we Friends?

Wilbur didn’t come back, Violet wasn’t sure if she was upset or not. It's not like they could control it, She still needed a distraction though. After her mom came in with the news that they were going on a trip this weekend the rest of the night went down hill. The National Super Agency (NSA) needed both Mr. Incredible and Elastagirl for an assignment and Helen took it as an opportunity for a “family bonding trip” 

That was the real reason for this dinner. The NSA wanted to observe if Violet and Dash could be used in some way to guarantee their success. After the law forbidding supers was finally let go, there was an increase in new Heros and villains. The NSA theory was that supers were being born at a much higher rate then in the past. The increase of natural born super powered humans presented an unstable addition to everyday life. Too many children were born with powers that they couldn’t control and the NSA needed to find a solution quick. 

The only and outdated solution of preventing Supers from reproducing was becoming harder and harder to enforce especially with Supers being hidden for 15 years.

Bob and Helen had their fair share of fights with the NSA about the birth of Violet, the first super baby in many decades. The Parr’s decided that if they could no longer be superheroes they shouldn’t be subjected to the same laws of a superhero. The NSA fought against the Parr’s hard saying that Violet’s birth was forbidden and that no more was to come from them.

However other super’s were also having children following the same mind set of not being subjected under super laws and the NSA had to back off in order to avoid super powered humans from fighting back against the government.

The Parr family was then used as a control in terms of monitoring natural born super powered children. Their range of powers--Invisibility, plasma shields, speed and electricity manipulation and whatever Jack Jack happened to do---helped the NSA discover information and monitor the development of future generations. 

Of course as time passed Violet and Dash became more active in terms of younger heroes. Violet never created a super name herself and was therefore dubbed as Invisagirl---a name that Violet hated. While Dash decided to create his own super persona from scratch working close with Edna in making his own Super Suit. Violet thought his supername “The Lightning Bolt” was very uncreative.

But here Violet was being zapped with electricity by Dash who just developed his new set of powers and trying to prevent Jack-Jack from using his unstable and unpredictable powers in the middle of a very public, non-super powered restaurant.

When she brought up the issue with The newest agents of The NSA she was given a vague answer before being ignored in favor of her parents.

Violet thought back on her last year, with The Superhero Relocation Program (SRP) being forcibly closed down and Agent Rick Dicker being Forced into an early retirement, Her parents had to play nice with the new members of The NSA. She felt that for all that her family and parents did, they were due more respect than what was given and it often left her going back and forth if she wanted to continue being a Superhero or not.

She wondered what Wilbur would think as she picked at her food. Would he accept her as a Super? He had seen her battered, beaten and sometimes even bloody but never questioned her more than if she was ok. Was he a super himself? Is that why he was ok with what he saw? She had to admit he was much smarter than the average person. He often gave the credit to his dad but that didn’t stop Violet from thinking that he might have inherited that super ability from a Closet Super Genius. Still if he wasn’t a super would it change their relationship if he found out? Their friendship? Were they even friends? They were in a weird sort of predicament when it came to them popping in and out of each other’s lives but that didn’t necessarily make them friends.

“Hey Vi Check this out!” 

Her Brother’s words brought her back to the present situation and she didn’t have time to stop Dash before he created a ball of unstable electricity in his hand nor did she react fast enough as it exploded and plunged the entire building and possible streets into darkness.

The only light available to them was the dim light of the lit candles at each dinner table but that didn’t stop the screams from erupting throughout the restaurant. 

Violet could faintly see the annoyed and angered faces of her parent’s and the NSA agents' along with the sheepish look that Dash gave them. 

The only person who was oblivious to the whole situation was Jack-Jack who was currently fast asleep in his bowl of food.

So that’s how the night ended with Dash being lectured by her parents about appropriate use of powers, Violet being lectured by the NSA agent’s about not keeping a proper eye on her siblings and All the Parr children being forced to go to a “Super camp” instead of the assignment so they could all learn about responsibility, trust and appropriate actions. At the end of the day Violet realized she was going to miss her date with Tony due to her secret life as a Super and the ball once again rolled to her not wanting to be a full time hero.

Wilbur had popped in around 2 in the morning, and though Violet had school later in the day, she couldn’t make herself fall asleep, She tried to cry herself to sleep as the thought of missing a date with Tony broke her heart, but all it did was make her more aware of the snores that shook her house.

You’re up late

Wilbur smiled at her, and she shrunk in on herself. She didn’t want him to see her like this. 

Wilbur’s smile fell Hey, you ok?

Violet shook her head, she wasn’t really in the mood to talk to Wilbur so she hid her face in her knees.

If Violet looked she would have seen Wilbur frown and lay slightly above her bed. He was thinking really hard about how he could comfort her but he kept drawing a blank. In the end he sat up and laid his head on hers and instead of pain or a tingle he was met with a solid figure.

Violet jumped up and looked at him. They both stared at each other for a long time before Violet raised her hand to his. Wilbur looked both excited and scared as he raised his hand to hers and their fingers connected and they were holding hands. 

Violet’s bad mood was forgotten as she moved her legs under herself and reached for his gravity defying hair. It was a source of many of their conversations and she had long since wondered how it stood up like that. She glided her fingers through his untamed and messy black hair, it was super soft and much longer than she intentionally thought. She softly laughed.

“Oh my gosh, i can feel you” Her smile was huge before she noticed that Wilbur froze.

“Wilbur? Are you ok?” She turned to grab her book but stopped as she heard his voice.

“I can hear you...Can you hear me?”

Violet’s book fell with a thud on her carpet.

“Wilbur?”

“Violet?”

The Silenced spanned around them for only a few seconds. But Violet’s smile kept growing. Wilbur’s smile grew to match her’s and Violet couldn’t fight the urge any longer. She jumped in his arms nearly knocking both of them off the bed in the process.

“Oh my gosh, we can hear each other!” She tried to lower her excitement realizing that it was two in the morning.

“This is crazy!” Wilbur’s excitement matched her’s and she briefly wondered if her family could now finally see and hear him

Violet finally let go of Wilbur and sat next to him on her bed, but she held onto him in any way she could. Holding his hand, playing with his hair, pushing him away when he said something silly.

They ended up talking late into the night wanting to hear the sounds of each other’s voices.

“You know, i thought your voice would be much deeper than it is,” She smiled as he pushed her away laughing

“I thought your hair would be a lot thinner than it looks.” He laughed as he held a chunk of her hair in his hands, putting some of it on his lips creating a mustache and making her laugh.

“Hey Will?” Violet twisted her fingers in her hand wanting to ask the question that bothered her at dinner.

“Hmm” He closed his eyes, yawning as he leaned into her shoulder.

“Are we...Friends?”

“What do you mean are we friends?” he looked up at her

“I mean...” she took a breath “We only know each other because of the weird situation we are in, I wanted to know if you considered me a friend? Or are we just people forced to interact because of our circumstances?”

Wilbur closed his eyes, and at first it seemed like he wasn’t going to answer but he shrugged his shoulders and asked her a question in return. “Well, what do you want us to be? Do you want us to be friends? Or would you rather us be in a more professional relationship?”

Violet sighed “i’ve had people who i thought were friends only act a certain way because of circumstances so i'm kind of used to it.”

Violet had been on many missions and assignments with other younger Super’s thinking they wanted a friendship only to be disappointed when it was merely a case of being a coworker/partner.

“I’d like to be friends,” Violet continued, “But if you don’t want to, I understand that as well. I’m ok with being partners or Associates.” 

Wilbur Laughed Slightly “I don’t normally let Associates mess with my hair, It’s a Robinson staple point. The gravity defying hair, I get it from my mother. If you're going to keep messing it up, I'm going to need to upgrade our relationship into friendship, no further charge needed.”

Violet laughed at his joke and took his true meaning to heart. She laid on his head and they stayed that way mumbling questions and answers until the sun started to peak over the horizon. 

“It’s 6, I have school in 2hrs.” Violet yawned.

“Same. I have a test in biology, I forgot to ask my mom for help studying, she is an expert in that.” He yawned too

“Oh no, is the great Wilbur Robinson going to fail a test.” she teased testing his full name on her tongue.

“Eh, if I do it’s only one test. It's not going to stress me out too much. Like my dad always says ‘keep moving forward.’ I think I can fail one test if the reason was spending time with you, you are my friend after all.”

Violet grinned “Keep moving Forward huh? Is that like a family motto or something?”

He yawned and snuggled more into her shoulder. “Something like that.”

Violet watched as he slowly nodded off

‘Keep moving forward’ it was a weird motto, she normally dwelled too much in the past. It reminded her of her father who still sometimes could get lost in the glory days of his youth. 

She waved the thought away, wrapped a blanket around herself and fell asleep.

When Violet woke up she realized she was super late to school and Wilbur was gone. She had pain in her torso and neck from the weird angle that she slept in, but felt happier than she had in awhile. Still the thought of canceling her date with Tony weighed heavily on her mind. 

Violet got to school around 12pm just before lunch, on her walk she briefly wondered why her mom or Dash didn’t wake her up but that thought was forgotten when she saw the disappointed look on her teacher’s face.

They were currently reviewing the scores from her last test and Violet had interrupted it with her tardiness. She thought it was worth it alone just to see Tony wink at her before her teacher handed her test and she walked back to her seat.

When lunchtime came Violet sat by herself before any of her other friends came over from the lunchline. She noticed that Wilbur had popped back in and he was currently in class taking his test. When she reached out to touch his shoulder just to get him to understand they could see each other again a pain ran through her hand up her arm and into her shoulder and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She stared at Wilbur who stared back holding his shoulder with the same pained expression on his face that she had on hers. He opened his mouth to talk to someone outside her field of vision, but nothing came out and she begrudgingly realized they were back to square one.


	4. Electro-what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little late, i was really sick this week

Wilbur ended up going to the hospital for 2 days. The pain that kept running from his shoulder down his hand and even into his neck ended up knocking him out for a while. His doctor told the Robinson family that all tests and scans came back negative, the only evidence that there was any pain at all was a purple mark starting from his shoulder and extending down his arm. 

His mom, dad, and many of his cousins badgered him the moment he woke up and throughout the rest of the day about it. Even while resting alone in his room he wasn’t truly free from Franny’s curiosity.

“So, what you're telling me, is that you were in school taking a test and it just happened?” 

“Yes, mom, I've said this a thousand times already.” he sighed falling back on his bed.

“Don’t use that tone with me boy. I’m worried about you. You have a huge purple mark on you, something else had to have happened Willie.” Wilbur sat up at the use of his childhood nickname and Franny cupped Wilbur's face in her hands searching his eyes for something.

“You know, both me and your father love you with all our hearts. You know you can tell us anything, Anything at all and we will listen and believe you. We are the Robinson’s after all. Crazier things have happened.” Franny Smiled at her son, kissing him on the forehead.

Wilbur wasn’t sure why he couldn’t tell his family, it was the perfect time to explain Violet and the entire situation they were in. His mom and dad would try to figure it out and help him once they understood But he wanted to solve this himself. He wanted to handle it, he couldn’t constantly live life in his father’s shadow; Riding the coattails of his parents' success.

He figured out that it came down to pride. Violet was his secret, this entire ordeal between them was his experiment, and this was something that he could do alone.

Wilbur thought he was free from questions when his mom finally left, sad to say today just wasn’t his day. Carl walked in and stood in front of him, his face way too serious for a robot to convey.

“So, you're really are not going to explain to your family the weird things that have been going on?”

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Wilbur winced when his arm hit his bedroom wall.

“So the notebooks sitting under your bed filled with one side questions and answers wouldn’t interest your parents in any way?” Carl crossed his arms

“You’ve been snooping through my room?!” 

“You’ve been sneaking through the house?!” Carl responded with the same Tone and intensity that Wilbur gave him.

Wilbur stared at Carl, he wasn’t sure if it was out of anger or astonishment.

“Wilbur, you are hurt. I don’t think anyone in this house believes that it just came randomly. Your teacher said your scream put fear in her. That’s not normal Wilbur.”

“It’s fine, I can handle it” he tried to wave Carl away.

“Handling it means there's something to be handled; just tell you parents!” Carl screamed worn-out from the circle they’ve been talking in.

“I’ve tried! they wouldn’t understand.”

“Your father created a time machine, I think he of all people would understand!”

“Carl. I’ve tried! He never listens.” Wilbur tried to convey the amount of times he tried to explain the situation to his father. His voice tightened from the annoyance.

“Well I'm sure he wants to listen now, you just refuse to say anything!”

“There’s nothing to say! What do you want me to talk to them about? What do you need them to know about me!”

“Who’s Violet?”

Wilbur’s mouth snapped shut. He looked away from Carl, Feeling the robot’s intense unblinking stare.

“Wilbur, Who. is. Violet?”

“Why are you going through my stuff?” Wilbur Leaned down and pulled the books from under his bed carefully looking through each page.

“Because you’ve never hidden things from me before! Ever! No matter what happened you always at least told me and now I have to find out that there’s this girl you're writing notes to by reading what is basically a diary?”

Wilbur didn’t look at him.

“Who’s Dash? Who’s Jack-Jack? Who on earth is Tony Rydinger and why do you think he’s eyes look weirdly buggy?”

Wilbur stayed quiet, he rubbed his sore arm. 

“Wilbur?”

“I’m not ready to talk. I need….” He paused the words leaving him for a moment “I need to do this on my own. This is my adventure, I don’t….I don’t need my dad to bail me out again.”

“Wilbur, i understand. But you're hurt. You have to tell someone something. You don’t have to do everything on your own”

“I know that, but i want to do it alone” He picked up his personal Notebook, full of all the things he learned about Violet and the situation they found themselves in. He tried to ignore the concerned look on Carl’s face.

“Look Wilbur, if you don’t tell them. I will.”

Violet suddenly popped up sitting on his night stand, the hand that touched him wrapped in bandages. Her eyes looked far away as she stared at something outside his field of vision, they were puffy and red. Wilbur looked to Carl, hoping he noticed her, but praying he didn’t.

“Carl, I promise I will.”

Carl started to talk when he malfunctioned for a brief moment. 

“Wilbur do you feel that?”

“Feel what?” Wilbur looked at Violet, who still didn’t notice him.

“There’s a huge influx of electromagnetic waves….waves....waves in your room.” Carl Malfunctioned again

“It’s like, like there’s a magnet or gravitational pull in your room. It’s messing…. messing….messing with my harddrive.”

“Uh, Carl, I think you should have dad take a look at you.” Wilbur climbed off his bed and reached out to Carl, touching him, accidentally shutting him down completely.

He watched as Carl fell to the ground limp like a hunk of lead.

“CARL!” Wilbur dropped down on his knees trying to pick up the heavy robot.

“Wilbur?” 

“Violet?” he shrieked momentarily forgetting she was in the room

“Oh my gosh Wilbur you can hear me! Are you ok? I’ve been so scared!” She finally looked down at the object that Wilbur had in his hands

“Uh...Wilbur What is that? What happened?”

Wilbur started to panic, he reached into his hair stressing. Carl kept turning on and off and small sparks were starting to shoot out of him. “Ok Wilbur, calm down, calm down. Think, think.” he closed his eyes trying to block out everything.

“Wilbur?” Violet's voice was soft, and full of concern

He looked at her floating over his floor. He took a deep breath “Ok so this is my robot nanny, best friend thing. My dad built him. And he kind of malfunctioned and i think it has something to do with you, I mean us. This thing we have going on here.”

He struggled to explain looking at Violet hoping she understood what he was saying and why this was important to him.

“Ok? How do we fix him?”

He forced himself to calm down “We need to get to the garage. My tools are there, I can fix him...I think” Wilbur Struggled to pick Carl up. 

“The problem is, sneaking into the garage without my mother noticing, which is nearly impossible.”

“Do you know where she might be?”

“I think she might be in her band room, I think she was planning on teaching her frogs to sing songs by Frank something. I don’t remember, I do know we have a small window of time before all her attention is on that. The rest of my family should be elsewhere.”

Violet's face morphed into confusion, before she answered. "Ok Then, Let's go.” She tried to encourage him with a huge smile and thumbs up. He wasn’t really impressed.

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have to carry this big heavy block of metal.”

/////////////////////////////

Wilbur wasn’t sure how but they managed to make it past Fran’s Band room with only Grandpa Bud to catch them, but Wilbur smoothly talked his way around his grandfather, and Grandpa Bud ended up forgetting about the scene after getting distracted.

Wilbur noticed Violet was quiet along their walk and he brought up her silence, he didn’t realize that he had scared her badly.

“...And the next thing I know my hand feels like I stuck it in a furnace and then you're gone. You popped away and i was in pain, i knew you were in pain but there wasn't anything i could do. I was so worried, I didn't know how to explain to my family why my hand was marked with purple and sore to the touch. I went to...a specialist and they weren’t sure what happened. I was just so worried about you, you kept popping in and out but...” 

Violet paused and tried not to panic again “You were unconscious, i saw multiple times a person who i think was your mom Rubbing your head and crying to herself. You just wouldn’t wake up. For two days Wilbur, I kept seeing your unmoving body for two days. I was scared I did something horrible. I was so worried that I killed you.” Violet rubbed her bandaged hand.

Wilbur was quiet as they made their way down the stairs. He tried to move on to a happier topic, wanting to calm her down from the painful memories she was experiencing “What happened with your date with Tucker?”

“Tucker? You mean Tony? That was supposed to be tomorrow. I already told him I had to cancel. He said we can try again, in a few weeks. His job was going to be very hectic with all the families trying to get together.” She waved the conversation off

“It hurt yeah, but i honestly was more worried about you, than some random date.”

Wilbur smiled, he wasn’t sure why but the news that he was a little bit more important than Travis made him happy. 

They finally made it to the garage and Wilbur plopped Carl on his work bench and started messing around with his tools.

“I’ve never seen something like that...like Carl I mean. At least not as small and compact.” Violet crossed her legs and bit her lip, slightly in thought.

“Really? They are everywhere. My dad originally called them Compact Nanny Bots. or CNB for short. Now they are just kind of Multi-purpose Bots. Everyone has them.”

“That’s really...advance.”

“I don’t think it’s that advance, Carl was my dad’s first one, and he built him when he was like...20 something. I’ve made things much more complex.”

Violet watched as Wilbur Slid under Carl her eyes squinting as she silently thought to herself.

“So Vi. I’ve been doing some research about our weird situation, this isn’t the first time you’ve popped up around Carl. However this is the first time he’s malfunctioned like this. I think it has something to do with us being able to hear each other. Normally whenever you’d pop around we’d write notes and he’d be perfectly fine. I would bet a hundred bubble tokens that us being able to communicate verbally is affecting other machine-like things, similar to Carl.” 

“Bubble tokens?” Violet looked at Wilbur’s feet tapping the air as he worked.

“Yea, the bubble transportation that everyone uses. Honestly I would like to see what else has been affected by us, Like the Anti-gravity boots or maybe even the memory scanner, my dad would kill me if i touched that but that's for another time. I would test if we can touch, but I'd rather not have another scar." He laughed to himself.

"Before Carl crashed he said something about magnets and gravitational pulls then I touched him and he shut off completely. I think whatever interference happened messed with his central hard drive and power core." He continued thinking out loud.

“Uh Wilbur i have no idea what you are talking about...” 

“That’s fine, I normally ramble when i work. Anyway I got a question: “Do you remember the first time you saw me?” Wilbur’s voice was slightly muffled from being under the robot.

“Yea that day in the classroom back in September, when we first touched. I don’t think i could forget that.”

“No I mean the actual, first time you saw me. The first time, you saw something in the corner of your eye but when you looked it was gone.”

“Oh, Um Yea, it was like a week after i was forced to fight Voyd----I mean It was after a serious argument i had with someone.”

Wilbur rolled out from under Carl and looked at her with a raised eyebrow “.....I remember it too, I was messing around with my dad’s portal prototype.” 

Wilbur wasn’t sure if he should explain that he was messing with both the Portal and the time machine, He was curious if he could make time travel easier and less troublesome. He wanted to tell her everything, but it seemed like She was hiding something from him as well.

“Portal?”

“Yea, he was trying to see if he can make travel easier, i remember messing with it and causing a blackout.” he stood up from the floor and wiped his hands on a rag, his arm slightly hurting from the scar.

“I...remember a blackout, did...did you have purple electricity, like a floating ball? ” Violet’s eyes widened as she remembered.

“Yea, my dad said that it's called Ball lightning"

“Ball Lightning? I've never heard of that.” she looked at him puzzled

“Yea’ it’s super rare, but it’s hard to explain. However I don’t think it was a Coincidence that we both had a blackout, and a Purple looking Ball Lightning. I think what ever happened might have been the cause of us popping into each other’s lives. I have an idea, but Violet, i'm going to need you to explain your side so i can put the pieces together.” Wilbur absentmindedly replaced Carl’s Mini Nuclear battery in his chest Ignoring Violet's wide eyes as he rebooted him. 

Wilbur noticed that she didn’t answer and he looked at Violet, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere, she had this look of fear on her face.

“Hey Vi… You ok?”

Violet looked at him, but it felt as though she was looking through him, He started to feel very uncomfortable and went to call her name again before she spoke.

“Wilbur...what year are you in?” She asked very hesitantly.

“Uh….3039 why?”

“Oh. my. gosh….” Violet placed her hand over her mouth and slowly moved away from Wilbur.

“Why? What’s wrong? What year are you in?” he walked closer to her, confusion on his face

“Wilbur” Violet’s voice was barely above a whisper “I’m in 1964”

The cling of Wilbur’s screwdriver as it dropped to the floor was the only noise that echoed off the garage walls.


	5. You're Incredible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being late, and short. I was sick for a while

Violet went through all the stages of grief, by the time she reached acceptance she and Wilbur narrowed their situation down to two choices. Either they were both from two different dimensions or something was happening in the timeline. 

Either way the rest of their day consisted of telling the full truth about their lives.

The more they talked the more Violet’s background softly changed around her. Her stone living room walls slowly turned into metal. The couch and Tv, blurred into Hi-tech machines and cars. Violet didn’t notice that she no longer sat on a warm comfy couch, but a hard metal floor.

They just talked, the shock of being at different points in time wearing off as she learned more and more about This boy who was becoming her closest friend.

Violet learned that Wilbur was the heir to Robinson industries. Formerly known as Inventco. She learned that Wilbur frequently visited the past when he was bored by stealing his father’s time machine. --They both decided against him using it to travel back in time to personally meet her, unsure of the repercussions of it.-- and she learned that for as big as a house and family that he had he was kind of lonely. He had school friends, but for most of his life it was just him and Carl.

Violet wasn’t sure why she felt like she could personally relate to him, her family was nothing but nosy, loud and intrusive, she could never fully say she felt alone. But she did understand wanting to belong.

Violet told him about her powers. --It was a little hard to show invisibility but they manage-- He personally loved her plasma abilities and wanted to do research to help her improve. She told him about Dash’s new powers, Jack-jack's many many unstable powers, her parents and how famous they were in their Heyday. How supers were banned and how she and her brothers helped to get them reinstated. She complained about the NSA and how The SRP almost ripped her family apart. She even talked about how being the first natural born super baby in decades made her feel isolated from everyone else. 

When she told Wilbur, sometimes she wished she wasn’t a Super, he was disappointed.

“You have an amazing gift Vi. Why would you ever want to give it up?”

They were sitting on the cold floor of the garage in Wilbur’s home watching Carl reboot. His house was quiet, The background noise of his mother’s frog lessons and the hum of his father’s workshop was gone. 

“Because sometimes, it doesn’t feel like a gift. It feels like a curse. Before we were accepted, we constantly had to worry about being found out, being hunted by people who hated supers. We had to move from house to house over and over again because my dad would somehow give us away. He never really learned how to live undercover.”

“But, you can help people! You have amazing powers. You save lives, it's…. It’s Incredible!” Wilbur’s eyes lit up as he tried to Convince Violet of the pros of being a super.

Violet rolled her eyes at the accidental pun. 

“It's really not. We have to worry about villains who might find out our identity. We have to worry about dying every time we put on our supersuit. We have to worry if the public will shun us again. We have to worry about crazed Fans, growing up and turning on us if we don’t behave as they think we should. We have to worry about classmates or coworkers turning into super villains, about losing control of our powers, about accidentally hurting or killing our friends and family.”

Violet rested her chin on her knees .

“There’s more to the life of a superhero, than just saving people. It’s why i think being normal would be easier.”

“Being Normal is not easy. I’m probably the farthest thing from normal, being the son of a rich genius and all, but I'm a lot more normal than you are. I wish I had the ability to Fly, shoot ice out of my hand, run super fast, create portals...”

Wilbur stood up and started to pace listing off all of the powers he wished he had.

“...heck even talking to bugs would be nice. It would at least help me figure out what I want to do with my life. Why would you ever want to be plain and boring When you can be extraordinary, fantastic even!” 

Wilbur bent down on his knees and unconsciously grabbed her shoulders. shaking her, their noses a hair width apart. 

“Don’t you see Violet! You're amazing!”

Wilbur’ smile was huge. He ran his fingers down her arms and held her hands close to his chest. “Why would you ever want to act like a normal person, when you are so much more?”

Violet Whispered softly, Her breath brushed his cheek.

“I don’t want to act normal, I want to be normal. I want to graduate, fall in love, get a job, maybe a family. I want to travel the world. I want a boring 9 to 5. I want the same goals and dreams that everyone else has without the extra stuff added on to it. I love being a super. But sometimes I wish my only worry in life was college and dating.”

They were quiet for a moment, Violet looked into his brown eyes. She could feel the tiny beat of his heart through her fingers. 

“I just want to be plain, old normal looking Violet Parr. I would be happy blending in with the rest of the crowd.”

Wilbur squeezed her hand, he stared into her blue eyes hoping somehow she could read his mind. He tried hard to convey the message that she would never be plain, old, and normal and that was ok. He gave up and sighed letting her go and sitting back, the tips of her shoes touching his. 

“Vi...”

There was so much he wanted to say. His mind was racing with possibilities, with encouragement and praise, but his mouth was dry. 

The quiet garage echoed around them, the beeps and bops coming from the various machines around them seemed to be deafened, muted. The only sound between them was their breathing.

Violet looked at him, his eyes seemed to be off in another world. His face morphed into a frown as he thought. She didn’t mean to make the situation depressing. She loved her powers but the urge to be normal never left her alone, always in the back of her mind.

“Hey Will, don’t worry about it ok?”

Violet saw him open his mouth, shut it and sigh.

“...Ok”

His dejected reply worried her, she reached out to comfort him but he disappeared, her entire background disappeared. It took Violet a moment to realize she was back in her house. Sitting on the couch, a fashion magazine on the floor, and the static of the TV as the only noise.

Violet shook her head as she stood up. Dizzy and disorientated her body buzzed and vibrated. She walked into the kitchen using the wall as her guide and looked at the clock on the wall. 

12:54am

Three hours.

Violet had been talking to Wilbur for 3hrs.

No. She realized, She wasn’t just talking with him. She was...with him. In his world...his time period. Violet’s hands subconsciously reached for her shoulders. 

“He touched me...” She whispered “He touched me...and it didn’t hurt.”

“Who touched you?”

Violet jumped and turned around seeing her father right behind her.

“Dad? What are you doing down so late?”

“I heard a noise in the kitchen. Came down to check it out… Violet Who touched you? 

“Uh, it's nothing dad. I was uh reciting my part in a play. That's happening later this school year. I'm the uh understudy to a minor part. I'm just trying to get the emotion right.” She waved him off.

Bob and Violet stared at each other. Each tick of the clock that passed sounded like a bomb in Violet’s ears.

“I didn’t know you were in a school club...” he sounded unconvinced 

“Yea i started um, last week. Didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. I’m trying to open myself up more.” She tried to walk around her dad, hoping to inch her way to the stairs.

Bob’s eyebrow raised.

“Sweetie. You’ll tell me if something is wrong right?”

“Yeah of course dad. I trust you.” Violet's honesty made Bob drop his defenses. He walked over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Ok, now get to bed. You have School tomorrow. A bus will pick you and your brothers up for Super Camp at 4.”

“Ok, night dad.” Violet nearly ran to her room after Bob started looking around in the fridge. 

When she entered her room thunder struck. She jumped. Violet wasn’t sure why she was so on edge. She unwrapped her injured hand. Softly tracing the scar with her fingers. 

She remembered the feel of Wilbur’s fingers trailing down her arm, the excitement he felt about her powers scared her. No one had ever taken such interest in that side of her before. She could still subconsciously feel his heartbeat on the tips of her fingers.

She shook her head trying to will the thought of his eyes from her mind, wiping away the blush that appeared on her cheeks. 

She tried to rest her mind, tried to think of a normal life as she laid her head down on her pillow. A nice normal house with a white picket fence, Tony kissing her cheek as they watched their two normal children playing in their normal front yard. Being plain and normal Mrs. Violet Robin--- VIOLET RYDINGER!

Violet shook her head as she drifted off, the last thing she smelled before crashing was Motor oil and hair gel, and a different shade of brown eyes stared at her in her dreams.


End file.
